


Bakery Boners

by comingbackhometoyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bakery, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, dough, holmes chapel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comingbackhometoyou/pseuds/comingbackhometoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt by eleanorcaldit:</p>
<p>bakery AU where they all work together at a bakery and work shifts together and elounor are togeth and they sometimes make out while baking bread ( ;) ) and harry gets a boner and tries to cover it up by dumping the dough over him which makes eleanor cnd louis really horny. Cue the sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bakery Boners

There is a bakery in Holmes Chapel where Harry Styles lives. He lives in Holmes Chapel so he works at the bakery called "Eau de Chat" which is french for I love Bread. Harry didn't speak french but he loved bread. Wonder bread white bread was his favorite kind of bread and he ate it all the time. He ate it at the bakery too, where he worked long hours until it was time to go home which was about 7 pm because his bedtime was at 8:30 pm sharp. Harry had started working at the bakery when he was 15 years of old and had still worked there until he was 20 (which was his years of age now).

 

Every couple of days this funny little couple would come into the bakery and make out. The girl, named Eleanor, would always ask for a white mocha frappachino. 

 

"We don't sell frappachinos" Harry would tell her in his deep voice, as deep as the Grand Canyon. But Eleanor never believed him and every time her and her boyfriend, Louis, would come into the bakery, she'd still ask for a frappachino. Even though they didn't sell frappachinos Harry was always happy when they came in because he though they were really hot. Harry wanted them to eat pizza off him- but that was a story for another time.

 

Because Eleanor still didn't believe they didn't sell frappachinos (she believed Harold was just messing with her and flirting because she secretly thought he was hot too), she got a job application and applied. She also got one for Louis because they did everything together.... even go poop.

 

But that was a couple of years ago and Eleanor, Louis and Harry still work at the bakery. They are actually all best friends who have sleepovers all the time and bake bread. Harry likes them a lot and sometimes imagines them having sex on top of him and then he gets a raging boner which he can't take care of because he's at work.

 

It was a very cold British day in Holmes Chapel where they worked and Harry was toasting his hands by the bread maker because he was really cold. He saw a cute little piece of bread being baked, and it had an L carved into it. He thought about Louis because Louis liked to write L's everywhere sometimes even on Harry's hands but Louis told him not to tell Eleanor because she would get mad. Harry liked Louis a lot and working together made him feel even more in like with Louis, and also Eleanor who was Louis' girlfriend.

 

Harry looked back up at the bakery. It was empty and there was nobody around outside. He sighed deeply because he knew what that meant. He went into the back room where most of the bread was made by the bread machines and paused in the brown doorway which looked like shit. 

 

Louis and Eleanor were behind their favorite bread machine making out covered in flour because they were supposed to be making bread but instead they are making out. Harry strangles out a noise because he feels his member jump in his pants. He watches Louis suck on Eleanor's lips and almost cries when their tongues battle for dominance. 

 

Harry had a full boner now struggling in his black skinny jeans to be freed. Harry palmed himself while watching elounor make out but they still didn't notice him. 

 

But then Harry aciidentally cries out and Louis and Eleanor break their kiss to look at him. Harry almost dies of embarrassment and looks around for something to hide his ginormous boner which is very huge. 

 

"Harry what are you doing?" Louis asks covered in Eleanor's spit from when they were making out.

 

"Um...." Harry says as he finds a bowl full of dough that hasn't been made into bread yet. He dumps it on his pants in attempts to hide his big dong.

 

He hears Eleanor gasp by Louis, who is now looking at Harry like he wants to devour him. Harry looks up at Eleanor who is licking her lips while staring right at Harry's dough-covered crotch. She turns back to Louis who has the same idea as her and wiggles his eyebrows up and down. Eleanor smiles and then they both turn back to Harry while they are still smiling. They are smiling because they are really horny and want to have sex with Harry.

 

"We are smiling because we are really horny and want to have sex with you Harry," Eleanor says, signalling Harry to move closer. "Dough makes us horny and you are covered in dough so that means we are really horny and we have to have sex right now."

 

Louis nods, and Harry walks closer to them with a hand on his big peepee because he wants Eleanor to suck his dick while he eats Louis out.

 

Eleanor gets down, Eleanor gets down, Eleanor gets down on her knees for Harry and unbuckles his belt. She rips his skinny jeans down his legs and gets some dough on her face , which only makes her hornier. She doesn't wipe it off because all she can think about is sucking Harry's schlong. 

 

Louis starts violently masturbating next to them while he watches Eleanor suck Harry's peen. He's making an O face that matched Harry's as he's getting his dick sucked.

 

"Turn around and bend over" Harry gasps through the ecstasy. 

 

Louis does and lays down on top of the bread making machine for Harry, but he made sure to turn it off first. Louis sticks his butt in the air high for Harry who is going to eat him out good and sweet. Eleanor still has his penis in her mouth when he bends over and thrusts his tongue into Louis' asshole. Harry eats Louis out with his tongue like that for about 13 minutes. 

 

None of them have come yet so Eleanor pulls out her green 15 inch atomic dildo and puts it up Louis butt.

 

"Louis fuck Harry while he fucks me and I'll fuck you with my 15 inch atomic dildo." Eleanor says. She loves her dildo it's actually her best friend she named Danielle Peazer.

 

Louis and Harry agree and line up in a circle so they can be fucked. Eleanor moves the dildo in and out of Louis' ass while Louis fucks Harry's ass softly as Harry fucks Eleanor's vagina roughly, but she loves it.

 

They fuck in a circle sitting in each others laps for another 13 minutes before Louis is coming in Harry's ass and Harry is coming in Eleanor's vagina. Eleanor comes too but she had her 15 atomic dildo Danielle which cannot come because it is a dildo. 

 

"Ahhhhh" they all collectively ah.

 

Harry can still feel the dough which is now sticky on his pecker but he doesn't care because he was thoroughly fucked by Louis. 

 

Their muscles give out and they all fall over and land in some dough from before. Louis gets a boner almost immediately and Eleanor is horny again too. Harry lies on his back and Louis and Eleanor climb on top of him and fuck each other on top of Harry like he wished they did before. All of Harry's dreams were coming true and he felt so happy that he fell asleep.

 

He woke up naked and alone in the middle of the bakery the next morning. Louis and Eleanor had left Harry alone after they finished fucking for 7 hours with a note taped to his forehead.

 

_Real eye realize real eyes. - Louis and Eleanor._

Harry didn't know what they meant but he hoped it meant they wanted to sex him more because he liked having sex with them. He was so tired he fell back asleep and only woke up when the old ladies who owned the bakery found him naked. They wanted to have sex with him too but he said no and then put his clothes on and went home.

**Author's Note:**

> i love wonder bread


End file.
